1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive bandage for confining medication to a predetermined area. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel adhesive bandage having a well for receiving a medication supplied by the user and for confining said medication to a predetermined area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional adhesive bandage has a pair of opposing adhesively coated plastic strips with a gauze or plastic pad member disposed in the center. The adhesive is a conventional pressure sensitive adhesive. The plastic strip is typically perforated throughout. Adhesive bandages of this type are well known in the art. A common household brand is called "Band-Aid", which is a registered trademark of Johnson and Johnson, Inc., although there are other popular brands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,841 describes a conventional adhesive bandage with certain modifications. The bandage of U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,841 is a self-contained medicated bandage adhesive strip with a rupturable pocket confining a quantity of suitable medicament. It also has a self-contained means for rupturing the pocket.
The bandage of U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,841 does not allow the individual or the physician to select a specific medication for the wound; rather one must use the standard medication that is incorporated into the bandage.
A problem with the conventional adhesive bandage is that, when medication or ointment is placed on the wound, it oozes out on all sides when pressure is applied on the adhesive parts of the strips.
A second problem with conventional adhesive bandages is the thinness of the non-adhesive part of the strip or pad which lies immediately over the wound. Even though there are small perforations, the flow of air is limited and the perforations can collect dust and dirt.
A third problem with the conventional adhesive bandage is that when medication or ointment is used, there is pressure immediately over the wound. This pressure is necessary to confine the medication on the wound. Unfortunately, this pressure impedes the healing process. It restricts the capillary blood flow to the wound as is manifested by the pale colored skin visible upon the removal of the bandage.